


little monsters

by HolyGuacomole



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Angst, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Dissociation, Gen, Implied Cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyGuacomole/pseuds/HolyGuacomole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was too much. </p><p>All of it. All of it just building, and building-</p><p>And there was no plateau. No visible end in sight that didn’t lead to all of them dying. Dying violently. Senselessly. </p><p>Alone. </p><p>Cassie was breaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little monsters

**Author's Note:**

> A gift created during the Animorphs Secret Santa Exchange of 2015 for [twicelivedsummer](http://twicelivedsummer.tumblr.com/)

It was too much. 

All of it. All of it just building, and building-

And there was no plateau. No visible end in sight that didn’t lead to all of them dying. Dying violently. Senselessly. 

Alone. 

Cassie was breaking. She was breaking and Jake couldn’t see that. He couldn’t see anything past his own fragmenting self, and the next two steps he needed to be ahead of the Yeerks. 

He had no time to mourn for their ‘could-have’been’; she had no more interest to dwell on it.

It still made her want to scream.

“WE’RE JUST KIDS!” she raged into the air, feeling wildly inconsolable, with fur sprouting erratically over her body and gnashing too large teeth. “WE WERE JUST KIDS AND YOU TOOK THAT AWAY FROM US!”

“Whoa. Been holdin’ that in long?”

Cassie turned immediately, with a growl choking out her human words- her human thoughts- as she continued to allow the wolf to overcome her most disciplined senses. Marco’s apathy would be waiting to patronize her in the morning. She wasn’t dealing with this tonight. and if Marco stuck around any longer, he’d be dealing with nothing more than the wolf. 

With the animal.

She watched as Marco approached nonchalantly, and the claws shot out. He sat down a foot away- too close- and started pulling up grass in clumps, not even looking at her, “Your dad’s trying to find you.”

The wolf coughed out some weak barks and licked at the saltwater falling from it’s weak eyes, warily keeping the boy in it’s sight. Its’ tail shot out abruptly and lowered.

“I told him I’d find you, no sweat. Just follow the impending melt-down.”

Incisors cut into delicate gums and the wolf’s ears fell flat against it’s weirdly textured head, and the lack of scent greatly disturbed it further. This creature should run.

Human pawed at the earth, it’s stunted limbs waving this way and that, and sounds were coming out of it’s mouth, “Tygw kjjhdeu nsoqnp-”

The wolf began to advance. Advance on the foolish creature presenting itself to a hungry beast.

“- YOU’RE NOT ALONE!”

Cassie blinked.

Marco was lying underneath her, tense with arms locked and hands grasping at her shoulders. His face was damp with tears not his own.

Cassie shot back with a small yip, and the fur receded. Human thoughts returned.

“Wha?” her voice sounded small; almost indiscernible around her mouth full of fangs.

Marco sat up slowly, roughly rubbing away the wetness on his face, but otherwise not appearing too concerned with his friend almost taking a bite out of his throat.

How long had he been shouting at her?

“Next time ya wanna go all wolf-girl, get a buddy. I hear Rachel’s down for some bambi hunting.” 

Cassie clumsily brought her still-transforming legs up to hold to her chest, ignoring the continuously shifting motion of bone under flesh, “Rachel and I haven’t really been talking lately.” 

“I think she’d have liked to be here for your little screaming match with the sky. Seeing you do that was basically a cathartic release for even me.”

“We don’t see eye to eye anymore.”

Marco went back to pulling up the grass, distant cries calling for them in the distance getting closer. It was Walter. “I don’t with my dad either.”

“Hmm,” the other soldier drew into himself, mirroring her own caged body language, “neither do I.”

“He thinks I’m a monster.”

The cold air filled with the sound of crickets and the shrieks of unknown prey. Marco was staring straight through her.

He could probably see everything; she felt ripped open and exposed. A peeled scab for the world to poke at. Irritated and infected.

A wolf howled in the surrounding wilderness, and her vision sharpened dangerously. 

Marco crawled over the damp ground, crowding around her and suffocating in his awkward embrace. Did she need this?

He leaned in close to her ear, almost kissing it in it’s intimate placement, and whispered, “We kind of are.”

The crickets silenced themselves around them and the wind crooned softly in the leaves; Walter was getting closer.

Closer to the monsters.


End file.
